Holtstead's Diary
You encounter a thin, leather bound journal on some cracked pavement on the Long 93 Highway, near Porkistan. The pages are thin and worn, but the neat handwriting is visible underneath. Well, I've done it, finally. Decided to keep a diary. Boys back at training would bust my chops, but who cares? At least I have some company on the highway. I guess I'll just voice my thoughts out here when I'm at a stop, sleeping, or in traffic. Roads are quiet out here. That's the only thing I can think of, right now. About to get back on the road. Morrels sicked me with another long haul, just a bunch of crates of water from what I can tell. Always a fun game trying to figure out what they put into the back of my truck. What is it's a whole load of landmines? Ha, guess I won't have to worry about the guys finding this here diary then. Driving the water to the new radar base they're building out West. Heard the Bonitanan girls are real nice. Guess we'll find out. 12/02/3018 Bonitanan girls are not great.' Just get that out of the way. Delivered the water, had to make a stop to sleep on the side of some highway. Stars out here are real nice. Radar base is highly under construction, just a bunch of radar domes and warehouses now. Looks like it's gonna be big. About to stop near the Simcity natural reserve for another night of sleep. I need to get some. Noise kept me up for most of last night. 12/05/3018 ''Been a while since I took a look in this thing, yeah? Saw the guys back at the Campo Santos Regional HQ. Didn't say a word about this here book. All they could talk about was the new things with ASR. Guess we can't drive through there anymore. '''Damn politics. 12/10/3018 Got a new truck yesterday. Straight new model from Chisel Dynamics. Supposed to be the standard. I'm loving it. Atomic engine means I never have to stop for awkward refueling. Most gas stations around ASR don't take too kindly to a C.E. Military Cross in their face. In other news, I'm starting to get worried about what they're putting on my truck. Hauling some giant pod with warning symbols all over it. Caught a glance at them when they were loading something in the pod...looked like some new kind of figure. Loaders were real spooks too, suit-kinda guys from C.D. Section Nine. That's where all the big stuff comes from. Hope it's not gonna kill me. 12/11/3018 Was attacked by raiders yesterday. Pulled alongside in a beat up jalopy while I was about to sleep. Had to use my Ten-Point-Five mil. pistol on one of them. Blew his brains right out, rest ran away. All they had were some machetes. Still worrying. 12/13/3018 Delivered the pod. 12/14/3018 Place I delivered the pod was some kind of robotics factory out north. Spooky place, they looked a bit worried when I told them about the raider attack. Kept checking around the pod. Care more about the hardware then me. 12/15/3018 Got stopped by a KMTA patrol. This lack of escort is getting real annoying. Thought I saw more raiders on the highway by a family sedan. Hope they're O.K. Wish the KMTA would take care of their own highways and focus less on us. Luckily, they didn't look inside the truck. 12/16/3018 I've been stopped here for a few hours now. Noticed I was getting followed by some truck, had what looked like machine-gun emplacements on it. Been sending SOS signals for a while now, no response from Corporate on radio. I've got my pistol, and I've got whatever the hell's in the back. Opened it up, it's a set of smaller pods, about human-sized. I think they're robots. I'm going to try to start them up, there's a control terminal hooked up to the pods. It's my only chance, maybe they can help defend the truck? Category:Story